(Attack on Titan) Ereannie one shots
by thewriterace
Summary: A collection of one shots for the ship of Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhart I found the cover on Pinterest but I really like it I do not own attack on Titan Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama, Funimation, Kodansha comics, Wit studio and probably more Please support the official release
1. Days off

(Quick explanation: I headcannon that the corp gets holidays off and a certain pair made an agreement to spend those days together)

* * *

It's Valentine's Day in the walls and Kieth comes out and screams at the top of his lungs "ITS YOUR LUCKY DAY RECRUITS YOU ALL GET A DAY OFF, SPEND YOUR TIME WISELY".

The corp all start talking to each other about the day with some talking about if any people would spend it together, Connie and Sasha go off to raid the food supply, Ymir and Krista walked off to do unknown lesbian things.

Mikasa is looking for Eren as this is one of the days that she could spend all day with him but can't find him anywhere so she goes to ask Armin if he's seen him but Armin doesn't reply with what she wants to hear.

*Eren pours two glasses of wine*

Bertholdt is going through similar circumstances to Mikasa and can't find Annie and catches up with Reiner to see if he knew where she was.

*Annie with a wine glass in her hand smiling*

Mikasa goes to there old house to see if he went to find out what's in the basement but just sees a pile of rubble.

Bert tries to go to Annie's house but realises he will look strange if he was going outside the walls alone.

*clink* "I love you" "I love you too" *sip*

While on her searches Mikasa sees Levi and Petra cleaning together and Levi is smiling, she runs to the nearest source of water, dumps her head in it and tries to fully realise what just happened.

*familer training with Eren coming out on top and pouncing on Annie, laying a kiss on her lips and Annie accepts it with open arms*

Bert tries asking Hitch if she's seen Annie but Hitch shakes her head, after he leaves Hitch starts laughing and thinks to herself if only he knew.

(night time) *pants drop* *white hoodie on floor* (you can make up the rest, I'm not writing it)

Mikasa gives up on finding Eren for the day and asks the other girls what they did all day, Sasha replies by pulling out a sack of potatoes, Ymir gives a look that implied that she didn't want to know and Krista just points at Ymir.

*Annie and Eren in bed together sleeping*

Bert ask Armin what Mikasa asked here roommates and Armin says he was trying to help Mikasa all day.

(Next day) Eren meets up with Mikasa and Armin and Mikasa throws her arms up and yells "WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY", Eren responds that it was private.

Annie gets back to her room and Hitch asks how her day was yesterday and Annie looks at her and raises her eyebrows.


	2. Prom high school AU

At school the class sit down in their seats after a long day of boring classes.

The teacher (Petra) comes in and tells the class "class the school is trying something different this year, as you know prom is coming up and the school has decided to do this, on your desks there are roses, what the school wants you to do is give your rose to the person you want to go with, so go ahead, this should be interesting, oh and you have two months at most to choose who."

Most people threw their rose at Historia but she gave hers to Ymir, Reiner almost cried.

Connie and Sasha teased each other, most people bet they would go but they wouldn't give their roses to each other for a week.

Eren looked down on his desk and saw a rose, he new it was Mikasa, he picked up his rose and looked at it for a while not knowing what to do with it.

Annie is in a similar situation, with a rose on her desk knowing it's from Bert but not knowing what to do with her rose.

Later on Eren finds Annie sitting on a bench and decides to goes over to her "Hey, can I sit here" Eren asks her "sure."

"Do you get any of this rose thing" Annie asks Eren "not at all" Eren responds "have you gotten any yet" Annie inquiries "yeah, Mikasa, she tried to be sneaky and put it on my desk when I wasn't looking but I knew she would do it" Annie replies with "huh, that's funny same thing happened to me with Bertholdt."

"Thanks for the quick talk, I got to go home" Eren says "alright see yeah" and Eren leaves but Annie notices Erens rose on her lap, she blushes but is unsure if he accidentally left it there.

The next day Annie goes up to Eren "you left this yesterday" Eren smiles and says "I meant to" Annie asks in a quiet voice "you want to go with me" "yes I do" Annie hands Eren her rose "thank you" she says.

Prom night Eren shows up in a three piece suit and Annie comes in a red dress "ready" Eren asks "yes."

They start waltzing looking around at everyone else Annie notices Ymir and Historia having a drink and of course Ymir is in a suit Eren sees Connie and Sasha eating everything they can, as usual They keep on dancing being the best dancers in the room "I love you" Eren says after dipping Annie As she comes up she pulls him in for a kiss and afterwards she replies "I love you too." 


	3. The Shifters (Band AU)

Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir, Eren and Annie are in a band called the shifters which are the biggest band in the world.

Annie starts dating all the members for publicity even Ymir (historia, who is a big solo artist, gets majorly pissed).

After the other three Annie starts dating Eren,  
After the first date is over Annie goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror, she says to her self "I liked that, I really liked that" in a surprised manner.

The bands success continues and Eren and Annie continue to date on the third date Annie comes clean to Eren about only doing it for the media at first but she is really enjoying it now.

Eren says he always liked Annie but he didn't think it was romantic at first.

(an: i may come back to this eventually) 


	4. Swapped roles

Annie Leonhart is the daughter of a well regarded scientist, Dr Leonhart (we don't know his name), her friends Bertholdt and Reiner are thinking of going with her to join the military.

One day while they go pick up some firewood together a lightning bolt strikes the outside wall. Everyone stopped for a moment to watch but just as fast go back to what they were doing, the walk begins rumbling and everyone stops and stairs as the wall is torn down by a Titan, a Titan with a misshaped jawline and messy black hair.

Titans start piling in seemingly out of nowhere as another noticeably different Titan breaks down buildings. The military start trying to attack but are stopped, Annie runs to her house and finds her father trapped under rubble, she tries to free him but realises that a Titan is getting close, Annie's father tells her to run but Annie doesn't want to but she had never argued with him before so she starts running, not looking back at what could be happening to her father.

After the city had been evacuated to the middle wall she reunited with her friends, her only friends and tells them what happened. Bertholdt says that her father is probably dead which makes Annie only more scared.

Annie never forgot that day and kept in mind to join the military training corp with Bertholdt and Reiner which they eventually did five years later.

The trio join the training corp and start their new lives, during hand to hand combat training Annie starts doing her training with someone called Eren Jaeger, he changes the way she sees somethings as he always talked about the world and how it was, he also showed her some martial arts moves that would be useful if they ever had to punch Titans for some reason.

At the ceremony Eren's friends Mikasa and Armin get first and second places, Eren got third and Annie got fourth while Bert and Reiner made it to fifth and sixth, the rest of the top ten places were given too Jean, Marco, Ymir and Christa. Eren decided to join the military police with Marco while the rest of the top ten joined the survey corp.

During their first mission Annie gets injured and Reiner almost dies but Annie pulls him out of the Titans mouth and she gets eaten instead. After that Reiner tells Bertholdt that Annie died and he almost bursts into tears. Bertholdt tells everyone the bad news and everyone is shocked, the look on Eren's face shows that he's really sad about it.

Just as Bertholdt is about to be attacked by a Titan a different looking Titan with a very feminine body type saves him, Eren looks at the Titan in a strange way. After a lost battle the feminine Titan loses its skin starts moving and Annie pops out. Bertholdt, Reiner and Eren all run down to her.

Annie comes too and sees everyone around her, she isn't fully aware why. Someone shouts at her "are you a human or a Titan", she is now aware of what happened to her and says she's a human but most people don't trust her, Eren eventually talks everyone out of it but as he finishes more Titans start invading.

The survey corp start to engage, the three boys by Annie tell her to shift and attack, Annie is unsure if she can control it but Eren reminds her that she had it under control before. Reiner comes up with the idea of using a giant rock that was thrown by a Titan inside the walls to fill up the hole.

Annie shifts and Eren guides her to the rock as Bert, Reiner and other survey members take down Titans. Eren lands on the rock and shouts at Annie to lift it up which she eventually does. Eren guides her to the walls, a Titan tries to attack her but Bertholdt takes it out, Annie puts the rock down and collapses out of exhaustion. The three who helped her the most on this mission try to get her out of the muscles but hear a voice they don't want to argue with. Annie blacks out.

Annie wakes up in a jail cell, in front of her are bars, behind the bars are two men, one tall and one short. They tell her that she has to go to court, she decides to keep her mouth shut.

She is taken to court, pushed to her knees and strapped to a pole. Annie looks around and sees all three branches, Garrisons on the right, military police behind her and the survey corp to the left. She sees Bertholdt and Reiner worried for her, behind her Eren is curious what's going to happen.

She stays silent in court as the judge and Erwin are arguing, as they keep talking Levi comes up to Annie and starts beating her up with everyone watching confusedly with Bert and Eren having rage in their and their friends holding them back.

Eventually the judge comes to a decision for Annie to serve the Hange squad for a time. Hange takes her to her quarters. She gives her an cleaning outfit and tells her to get into it, she does and asks why to which Hange replied with "don't argue with me, I'm your boss and know your gonna help me clean", Annie is confused but didn't want to keep arguing with everyone.

After that the two go to the dinning hall another person comes into the hall and is excited to see Annie. "This is Levi, you two are gonna go do some experiments together."

After a few days and a few experiments Annie goes on a mission into Titan forest with the Hange squad.

The Survey corp are on a mission in Titan forest. Reiner, Armin and Jean go separate ways from the rest of the corp to scout out the forest, their hoods are up as that is compulsory for soldiers with no ranking. As the three go deeper into the forest they start to hear loud sounds that they can't quite make out what it was, as the sound got louder they started to sound like footsteps, Reiner looks back and sees the Titan who broke the walls down all those years ago.

The Titan tries to attack Armin who just barely avoids the large fists coming down at him. Reiner tries to get a good shot of the neck, as he comes closer to the neck but just as he goes for a killing blow the Titans neck sets itself alight with Reiner getting burned in the process. Reiner falls to the ground and waits as Reiner and Jean are dealing with the Titan.

The Titan backhands Jean away from them and he can't get back, Reiner is still on the ground trying to shout at Armin what to do but they couldn't take it. Reiner just stays still as feels as he moves the Titan will be quicker and kill him, he only feels the hood of his cape move, he moves his eyes and sees that the Titan looking at him.

The Titan runs away and Armin and Jean come to Reiner and asks what happened, Reiner just is silent thinking "it's intelligent, how."

Annie continues to go forward with the Hange squad when they start hearing footsteps and they look back to see the Titan who attack the three before. Annie is unsure if she should shift with the Hange squad just trying to get away from it, while Annie is deciding multiple members of the squad are killed. Hange shouts at Annie "make a choice" and Annie decides to shift.

Annie's Titan emerges from smoke and immediately tackles the other Titan down and mounts it and tries to punch it but the Titan, she tries again but it moves again. The two stop for a second and look at each other.

Annie roars at the Titan who didn't flinch and grabs Annie's arm, Annie tries to get it off her but it just kicks Annie into a tree, the Titan tries to get up but Annie gets up quicker and punches it which knocks.

The Titan tries to get up, it notices Annie about to attack it, it puts its hand out as if it wants Annie to stop, it hasn't acted like that before which confuses the soldiers watching the fight. Annie, in her rage, still tries to punch it without thinking it over but the other Titan dodges.

The Titan gets into a fighting stance and Annie throws multiple punches at the Titan but the Titan dodges all of them and punches Annie in the face, Annie hits the Titan in the gut with enough force to have the other Titan be thrown through the air until it hits a tree and falls back to the ground. Annie goes to knee the Titan in the head but the Titan gets out the way and Annie hits the tree.

Annie goes to attack again but the tree she hit falls and crushed her head and cuts off her hand, the other Titan gets out of the way from the falling tree and the remains of Annie's Titan body falls to its knees. The other Titan comes over to her, it waits a second before doing anything and puts it hand on Annie's shoulder, it opens its mouth and bites off some of the internals of Annie's Titan exposing Annie's human body.

Bertholdt comes in screaming "Annie" but Annie gets eaten by the Titan and it starts to leave. Bertholdt chases the Titan and starts to attack it and makes it fall down but every time after that the Titan starts lighting its body on fire when Bert gets closer. Bertholdt attempts to go for a finishing blow but Hange stops him and tells him to wait.

Levi waits for a good time to attack and eventually goes in and attacks it up his arm and in his eye, he lets himself go down to the ground and cuts his ankles which makes it fall to the ground. Bert goes to attack the nape, Levi yells at him not to do it. As Bert gets closer the Titan tries to put it hand up to crush him, Levi puts kicks the Titans hand to make it stop and attacks the Titans nape, the Titan doesn't die but Annie comes out of its mouth covered in Titan saliva, unfortunately for Hange she broke his leg when he kicked the Titans hand.

Hange grabs Annie and tells Bertholdt that there getting out of there and that Annie is alive, as they leave with Annie a tear comes down from the injured Titans eye.

Annie wakes up in a cart and Bertholdt tells her they failed and she sees a group of civilians praising the corp. When she gets better Bert tells her about a plan that him and Reiner came up with to get her out the city to avoid the monarchy as she broke a lot of laws.

Eren wakes up and gets to work with the Military police, when his group start walking ahead of him Reiner brings him into an alley and explains the plan to him and he agrees.

Eren takes the three to a underground tube but he stops at the top of the stairs. Annie tries to get him to come down but Bertholdt yells at Eren "il kill you, Titan", Eren laughs in relief and hidden soldiers come and gang up on him, they restrain him but he shifts by using a ring with a spike in it to cut his fingers.

Reiner explains to Annie and a team in the underground pipe that they had suspicions that Eren was the Titan that Annie had fought in the woods and the one who broke the wall years ago. Annie denies it, Bertholdt asks her if she has special feelings for him. Reiner comes up with a plan for Bert and him to distract Eren and for Annie to come up behind him and cut his neck.

The two go to fulfil there roles but Annie bites her thumb and shifts which brakes the ground and she uppercuts launches him to a church and crushes the people inside it except the priest. Eren starts running towards the wall and members of the survey corp try to take out his limbs and nape but all the places they try to cut Eren sets on fire.

Annie starts running for Eren, while Annie is running for Eren she thinks back to the times she had and that Eren taught her to treat the world as your enemy, and that his father taught him pointless martial arts but the only time he came out was when he was using his skills, "I remember thinking that you were a bad lighter" Annie thinks.

Eren sweeps Annie's leg and breaks it off but Annie jumps up on her one leg and punches Eren in the face. When she gets back on the ground Eren roundhouse kicks her which takes off part of her face.

Eren runs for the wall and starts to scale it but Bertholdt cuts his fingers off and pushes him down. When Eren is falling down he thinks back to his time with his dad and that he told him to come back. Annie got up when Eren was falling and when Eren hits the ground she roles him over and looks at the nape.

Soldiers cut her nape but make sure not to stab him and they cut enough internals for Eren to be revealed, Annie puts her hand out to get Eren out of the body. Eren face has tears streaming from his eyes and fear in his face. When Annie puts her hand around Eren her hand starts shinning and Eren is incased in a crystal that Annie made and she puts the crystal down.

Annie is taken out of the Titan by Levi and given to Reiner, Annie wakes up and asks Reiner "where's Eren" and she sees soldiers trying to brake the crystal that she made. "You made that crystal Annie, like Eren can make fire."

Eren is put in a underground prison, Annie is put in a hospital bed with Bertholdt and Reiner by her side. When Annie get better she goes to see Eren in the crystal, she puts her hand on the crystal as she sees the tears in his eyes, she ask Eren "what were you fighting for, what made you kill all those people" but Eren can't hear. 


	5. What would you do Eren

Something kept coming up in Annie's mind that she didn't want there, she couldn't get rid of it if she tried and knew that she had to do what it told her as it would be for the best for her.

Annie walks out of her room and notices Eren walking outside her door, that thought crawled back and Annie decides to console Eren about it. "Eren" she says while still standing in the doorway "yes Annie" he says while walking to her " I have a question for you" "what is it?" Eren says.

"What would you do if I left?" Eren was confused slightly about this question "are you leaving Annie?" Eren asks "no it's just a possibility as I'm not from the walls by birth" Eren now understood "what would I do if you left?, well I would be sad that your not here anymore, I enjoy our time together" Annie looked into Eren's eyes "thank you for letting me know, I would miss you, my friend" her saying that made Eren smile "I would miss you too my friend" just as he finishes saying that he's called by captain Levi "Jaeger, get your ass over here"

"bye Annie, not forever" and he walks away "yeah, not forever" and goes back into her room sits down and starts crying with the thought in her head constantly repeating "you must capture Eren J ger" she didn't want to do that to her friend but to do anything else she wanted to do she had to do it "I have to capture Eren Jaeger." 


	6. Sins of the Father

On a mission in the forest Eren gets off track but doesn't go straight back to his group, instead he looks around the forest. He sees trees covered by training bags and a lone house, the house is small and looks to only have two rooms on the top floor. Eren decides to knock on the door.

"You can come in" a voice that sounds like an old man says from the inside. Eren steps in the house and sees a old man in a chair, "take a seat, your in the military?" the old man asks "yeah" Eren says "do you know my daughter" the old man asks "her name is Annie" the old man says. Eren's eyes open wide when he hears that name "Annie ... Leonhart?" Eren asks "yes" the old man replies.

"Yeah, we were good friends, we had more than a few things in common" Eren says which catches Annie's fathers eye "really, who are you" he asks, Eren is confused as he shouldn't know him "my name is Eren, Eren J ger."

Leonharts face lit up when he heard his name, "was your father Grisha?" Leonhart says, Eren is a bit shocked that he knew who his father was. "Yes, you knew each other?" Eren asks "yes we stole some shots to use later" Leonhart says which makes Eren curious "you two planned for me and Annie to be Titans?" Eren asks.

Leonhart laughs "in a way you two were made for each other" Eren doesn't exactly know how to take that after the betrayal "so how is Annie doing?" Leonhart asks. Eren thinks fast "she's treating the world like it is her enemy" "that's what I told her to do" Leonhart says. Eren leaves not knowing what would happen next or wanting to know.

As Eren started to get his way back he thinks about the times Annie said her father basically tortured her with training and wished he gave the old basterd what he deserved, but he kept up a charade that he didn't want to. 


	7. something i made when i was board

Annie: when I was a young girl, my father injected me with serum to fight against the world

Eren: he said son when you grow up, would you be the leaders of the rebels and fight against them all

Annie: he said will you defeat them, your demons and treat the world, like your enemy

Eren: because one day il leave you, to lead an army and the Titans

Annie: WHEN I WAS A YOUNG GIRL, MY FATHER INJECTED ME WITH SERUM TO FIGHT AGAINST THE WORLD

Eren: HE SAID SON WHEN YOU GROW UP, WOULD YOU BE THE LEADER OF THE REBELS AND FIGHT AGAINST THEM ALL

Annie and Eren: sometime I get the feeling there watching over me, and other time I feel like I should go

When through it all the rise and fall the bodies in the street, and when your gone we want you all to know, WE'LL CARRY ON WE'LL CARRY ON, AND THOUGH WERE ALMOST DEAD BELIVE ME, OUR MEMORIES WILL CARRY ON WILL CARRY ON

AND IN MY HEART I CANT CONTAIN IT, THE ANTHEM WONT EXPLAIN 


	8. Clan Warfare

Wolf vs Lion Romeo and Juliette au?

The Hunter clan were on the battlefield fighting for supremacy and survival, they had their land now for decades and they wanted to keep it. Their enemies were the Titans were a clan of seemingly superior beings, stronger then they had any right to be. Guards of the grounds of the Hunters notice Titan fighters approaching the grounds and try to fight them off while a messenger heads to the head of the clan.

Grisha Jaeger, the head of the Hunter clan told everyone that no matter what they had to hold onto the land they had. "The Titans are heartless beings, taking any parts they can get there filthy hands on, we have this and our other camps for too long, we won these via blood sweat and tears and we didn't do it for no reason, we did it for survival and we have survived on these grounds for decades, AND WE WILL FIGHT FOR THEM." A roaring applause can be heard and everyone grabs whatever they can find mostly lances and axes, Grisha children, Eren and Zeke, are told by their father to fight. Grisha wouldn't normally tell his children to get involved as he lost his wife from battle and swore that he would never put any of his family in any form of danger but he knew that the entire clan would have to fight back.

Grisha presents his sons and 7 his most elite with twin curved blades and keeping the last pair for himself and they all head out.

Eren always knew who was apart of the clans by tattoos, the Hunters were marked by a Wolf on their left arm, as a sign of a connection between all of them, everyone in the clan also wore short sleeve cloths so allies could see, the Titans had a Lion on their back which was usually hidden and they fought with their hands mostly so he always looked on the shoulder for the wolf. Eren stabbed away through Titans always going for the neck, Zeke always made it harder for himself by stabbing everywhere, playing with them preferring them to feel as much pain as possible and watching them bleed.

As Eren continued he walked through a small tree blocking their path and found a Blonde girl who was holding her left leg and cringing in pain, Eren had never seen her before and there was no wolf on her shoulder but they had never seen any female Titan members so he took her to the grounds doctor which also happened to be his father.

His father patched up her leg and told Eren she would be ok, Eren had a few words with her "hi ... my name is Eren" he said "I'm Annie" she said still feeling pain in her leg "how did your leg get like that" "I was caught up in the fight by accident, I want the fighting to be over" Annie said almost with tears in her eyes "I do too" Eren tells her. "Why did you help me?" Annie asks "I want to help people" Eren told her "I wish I could repay you" Annie said "you don't need too" Eren said while placing his hand on Annie's shoulder. Eren here's his father calling for him so he told her to wait for a bit and leaves her on her own in the room.

Grisha informs Eren that Zeke seems too have been taken in by the Titans and there doing their best to try and get him back while driving them off. Eren is scared for his big brother even though he knew he was a good fighter he wasn't capable of handling an army. Eren walked back to the room that Annie was in and found her with her back towards the door and with her top off, on her back is a Lion. Annie looks back at Eren, they are both silent, Annie looks sad that Eren found out, Eren looked out the door and signalled for her to get out unnoticed which she did.

The Titans were worn off by the Hunters and they eventually found Zeke who was relived to be back.

(One day later)

Zeke disappeared from the grounds, no one knows why not even his father or brother. They tried to get everything back to normal from the attack. Eren spent the entire night thinking about Annie, how was she like that, she wasn't like any other Titan and maybe there were more like her, he also thought about how beautiful she was and if what she said about this all being over was true.

Another invasion was coming from the Titans and everyone was more prepared then last time minus the loss of Zeke. Eren now realised that he could not trust anyone without a wolf tattoo but he was still a bit hesitant about that way of thinking.

The fight was started immediately and bodies were filling the grounds that were now a battlefield. Eren and his father thought of a lot of Titans with Grisha always staying a bit behind in case anyone needed medical attention.

Eren cut through as many people he possibly can without a wolf on their shoulder as he cleaned his way through a group of Titans. He came to the same small tree as last time and saw Annie beat someone down, she looked up and saw Eren and they both knew what was next, the Hunter Annie was fighting saw that he had a chance to run and took it.

Annie and Eren stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move, Eren eventually made the run to her readying his blades on the way as Annie got into a fighting stance and swept him off his feat onto his back, Annie mounted on top of him but quickly Eren managed to get her to flip onto her back and him on top. Eren raises his blades, Annie is in too much panic to react fully, Eren starts to lower the blades at a fast motion but doesn't hit Annie at all and the blades are implanted into the ground above her head.

Annie and Eren don't move for a minute just breathing heavily, Annie placed her hands round his head and lifted herself up to kiss him, Eren accepted it and turned his head so they could deepen it together, he takes his hands off his blades and puts one on the ground and the other on the back of her head.

Grisha walks in and sees the two, at first he doesn't think much of it and is a bit mad at Eren for abandoning the fight he sees that the blades are by her head and when Eren starts lifting Annie's shirt he faintly sees the lion tattoo. Before he reacts he thinks back to fights he had with his wife and thinks this could be the start of something so he leaves them alone.

"Annie ... if you can ... meat me back here after all the fightings done ... I know you'll survive" he says to her while they are still close "alright" she says. Eventually they get off each other and run back to their sides and continue fighting. After about 3 hours of fighting the remains of the Hunters drive off the remains of the Titans (except for one who sequesters herself in a bush) Eren returns to the place where he asked Annie to meet and sat by a small lake in the area "Eren" Annie says nervously as Eren looks back at her and signals for her to sit down by him.

(Later that night)

Eren starts to walk out from his home "where are you going?" his father asked him and without turning around to face him he replied "I'm going to find Zeke" his father walked closer to him "are you going with her?" He asked and Eren knew exactly what he meant "dad I" he was cut off by his father "I say go" he was surprised by what he said "why?" He asked. His father laughed "me and your mother did something similar to this when we were your age, and it turned out to be the best decision we ever made" Eren smiled at the story "if you want to you can go just do me one favour, try and find Zeke and find out why he left" Eren nodded and set off.

He got to the small tree area where they had always met before and waiting for him was the girl who he in just a short time had fell in love with "you ready?" Annie asked "yes, let's do this together" and the two head out further by following the water from the lake. 


	9. Childhood friends

5 year old Eren and 6 year old Annie

Eren and Annie are running around a park while there fathers discus what work they have been doing. Both the children loved each other's company, they didn't have any other friends so they spent there time wisely. They run into the woods. "Eren promise me one thing, we will be friends forever and nothing will separate us" Eren nodded and they pinky swore on it. After an hour of messing around in the woods they come out and they both have to go home "bye you two" Grisha says to the Leonharts "bye Annie" Eren says "bye Eren" and they all start to go home.

Eren gets up in the morning and finds his father on the phone with a frown on his face, he puts the phone down and notices Eren on the stairs worried "did you hear anything?" Grisha asks and Eren shakes his head "well I just got a call from Annie's father, he's had a transfer from work so they have to leave town and move a long way away and they have to start packing now, there's a good chance we will never see them again" a tear drops from Eren's eye and Grisha walks away not knowing what to say to his son. Eren was crushed, Annie was Eren's only friend and he felt like a piece of him just broke.

10 years later

Eren walks back home from school, it just turned to spring break usually a time of fun for most high school students but never for Eren, he was always seen as a freak due to his anger issues but he was slowly working to try and control them. As he comes home he sees his father with a surprised look on his face and the phone in his hand "I just had a job transfer so we will be needing to move and most of it will be done over spring break" Eren understood the problem but was a bit mad "whatever it's not like I was doing anything during break" Eren's father gives him a cold look for his sarcasm but knew he meant well, or at least he thinks he does.

Two weeks later

Eren doesn't even get anytime to settle in to his new surroundings, as soon as school resumes he has to go to a new school where he's going to know no one. Eren wasn't a happy guy and the people who knew him tended to stay away from him. His mother gave him a quick talk "try and make some friends they don't know anything about you" and she sent him off. Eren arrived at school and people didn't know what to make of him so he just kept to himself and went to the headmasters office. "Alright il take you down to your class" the headmaster says "thank you mr smith" Eren says and he drops him off at class by the teacher, "this is ms Ral she will be your form teacher" and mr Smith leaves. "Hello Eren" ms Ral says "hello" Eren nervously "I see that your a bit on edge which is understandable, il introduce you to the class but you don't have to say anything ok" "yes ms Ral" Eren says.

Class started a few minutes after Eren meets ms Ral "we have a new student class, his name is Eren Jaeger and I want you to make him feel welcome" Eren stands at the teachers side, the girls in the class can't stop looking at him meanwhile all the guys in the class were jealous that this new kid just came in and stole all the attention. Eren sat down and tried to keep quiet and learn. After class it was break and Eren was bombarded with people trying to be friendly with him but for the most part he ignored them, he sat on a bench at the schools front, when he looks up he sees a beautiful blonde girl but only for a split second before people keep harassing him again, when he gets another chance to look she was gone.

As Eren walked home he thought about that girl, he seemed drawn to her for some reason like he knew who she was or did, Eren tried to think who she could be but no names came to him.

Eren got to school early the next day and decided to get himself more used to the layout of the school, as he walks down the corridors of the building he bumps into someone "sorry" Eren immediately says "what the hell" it was a female voice, Eren looks at her and his jaw dropped when he realised who he bumped into "watch where your goi.." the girl looked up mid sentence to see Eren, she had the same reaction as him. Eren saw the girl he admired from afar from yesterday and realised who it was and a flood of memories came back to him, the girl had the same realisation as if a missing part of her came back. "Annie?" "Eren?" The two start hugging each other.

"I haven't seen you in years" Eren says "I thought I'd never see you again" Annie says "I don't believe it" they find a tree and continue talking, Eren asks Annie if her moving was hard but just before she could answer a tall guy comes from behind her "hey Annie who's this?" the tall guys asks sarcastically, Annie is a bit shocked but starts talking "Eren this is my boyfriend Bertholdt. Bert this is my old friend Eren, we haven't seen each other in years so we were catching up" Bertholdt stares Eren down "alright nice to meet you Eren" he puts out his fist, Eren fist bumps him and Bert leaves. "Sorry about that" Annie said and Eren understood why, the bell rung for class to start and Eren and Annie parted ways for now.

During class all Eren could think about was Annie, while working to the minimum of what could be considered good. After class before Eren could get up someone came up to him "hey can I talk to you for a minute" it was a short blonde boy, while Eren did want to find Annie as fast as possible he didn't want to come off as rude so he said yes, "you're the new kid right, I'm Armin" the blonde boy said "Eren" as he introduces himself to Armin "I noticed that you weren't really focusing on the work, is there a reason" Eren was a bit confused why he was asking this but to try to be polite he answered "I was just thinking about something else" "you mean someone else" Eren was shocked that he knew that he was thinking about someone "how did you know?" He asked, Armin smiled "I had the same look on my face one time, do you wanna say why?" He asked "sure, there was this girl back when I was a kid, we were good friends in fact she was my only friend and one day she had to go away but I just found out she's in the year above us, what about you?" "Huh?" "What's your story" "well do you know the girl in our class called Krista?" Eren nods "well I have quite a big crush on her and for a while she was the only thing I could think about" "go for her" "what?" "If she's single go for it, I let the girl I liked never know that I liked her and I regretted it ever since" Armin walks out of the classroom with his head held high on a mission and Eren left the room trying to find Annie. As Eren looked round the school to try and find Annie but doesn't find her anywhere.

Eren walks home after school with a smile on his face even though he couldn't find Annie after first lesson but the thrill after seeing her for the first time in a decade didn't leave him all day, he gets home and his dad immediately asked him how school was "do you remember the Leonharts?" Eren asked "yes I do and yes I know that Annie goes to the same school as you" Eren is slightly mad at his father "you knew this and you didn't tell me" his father laughs "we didn't get anywhere in life by being handed everything, I wanted you to learn for yourself. When I got the call that I was transferred to her fathers firm I couldn't believe it and I knew you would like it, so I thought I'd keep it as a surprise to brighten your life up a bit" Eren starts laughing "well it worked" "so you started being friendly towards each other yet" "I got blocked by her boyfriend" "unfortunate" his father says and Eren runs to his room.

The next day turns out as a normal school day for the most part, Eren notices Armin sitting with Krista and Armin gives him a thumbs up "nice one" he thinks to himself. The school day wraps up and Eren starts walking home and on his ways he sees Annie a bit in front of him so he runs for a few seconds to catch up with her "hey Annie" Annie looks to see Eren "oh hey Eren" "I haven't seen you walk down her the past two days, do you love round here?" "Oh yeah, I've had work to do for school because exams are at the end of the term so that's why" Eren understands. They continue walking and talking about all the time they missed out together and what they had been up to for the past ten years, as they continue walking they end up in front of Annie's house "I live here" she says "I live just a few streets down" Eren says, Annie says bye and Eren waves and continues to walk home.

The next day as Eren gets to school he sees Bertholdt walk through the front doors "hey Bert" Bertholdt looks back, sees Eren, gives him a shady look and walks in to school ignoring him. The day goes as a normal school day would and Eren walks home with Annie, as they get to Annie's house Eren asks her something "how are you and Bert?" "Huh, oh we broke up" as she says those words they reach her doorstep "sorry but I got lots of homework to finish, bye" Eren waves and continues walking back to his house. As Eren walks home he thinks that he about Annie and Bert and the fact that they broke up, he's at first thrilled about it and that he has the chance he let escape him when he was a child to be in a relationship with Annie but then he remembers the look that Bert gave him and that it wasn't a happy one and that Annie didn't seem to keen on talking about it, maybe he was at least partly responsible for it, maybe Bert thought something was happening with him and Annie. After Eren gets in he immediately goes to lie down and think, he wanted to know if even in the slightest that he was right, he thought asking Bert would be a wrong choice and Annie was still cool enough with him to talk so he will ask her tomorrow, he then thinks when he should and thinks when there walking together if Annie's there would be the best time as if something happens there's no one around to see it.

After a long school day Eren waits at the gate for Annie and they start walking. Halfway through the walk Eren starts talking "Annie can I tell you something" "huh, yeah" Annie says in surprise "I think you look really pretty, I always have, it's just I wasn't quite sure if I should tell you or not" Annie slightly blushes at the comment "oh thanks Eren, not gonna lie you look pretty good yourself" "thanks but there's something I want to asks, you don't have to answer if you want" "spit it out" "why did you and Bert break up?" "Oh, well he was being really clingy, he was always a bit clingy but recently he got more clingy then ever, even when we started" Eren hears everything that Annie says "to be honest I think he might of been jealous of you" she says "you think so" "it wouldn't surprise me, did you guys ever interact after you first met?" "No, I tried talking to him but he just gave me a shifty look and walked off" "yeah he was probably jealous of you, I don't like guys who are like that" Eren feels bad for coming between them even if it wasn't that big. They got to Annie's house "bye Eren" and Eren waves and walks back to his house.

All throughout the night Eren feels really bad for coming between Annie and Bertholdt but then remembers this may be the last chance he has to try and get in a relationship with Annie and vows that he will ask her out tommorow. Eren wakes up in the morning, makes himself look good and grabs his stuff before going out the door. He meets up with Annie along the way to school and they start walking together, after they get to the front gate Eren stops and Annie looks at him "Eren what's wrong?" She asks "Annie I have to say this or I'm gonna hate myself forever if I don't get this out of me" Annie is slightly confused "I like you, I've always liked you and I will never forgive myself that I didn't take the chance to tell you when we were kids, I will fully understand if you say no, Annie Leonhart will you go out with me" Annie is obviously a bit shocked by this but took in everything Eren just said "yes, yes I will go out with you, to be honest when I broke up with Bert I was hoping you would ask me out but I thought you would take so long I would have to ask you out" Eren and Annie are both Smiling like crazy, Annie comes close to Eren and leans in for a kiss "what was that?" Eren asks "believe it or not my first kiss" Annie says and Eren repays her with more kisses. 


	10. Days off lost section (Lemon)

So you remember this line

(night time) *pants drop* *white hoodie on floor* (you can make up the rest, I'm not writing it)

Well I thought I'd bite the bullet and try this

I'm going to regret this

Well no turning back now Allons-y (Also this is my first lemon)

They began with intimate kissing, there tongues battling for dominance, they move closer to the bed as they continue. Eren falls on the bed with Annie following him down.

They stop and look at each other for a second, there eyes told each other what they wanted next. Annie moved up to Eren's face and Eren began to lick all the folds of Annie's vagina, Annie began feeling a sensation flowing through her body that she couldn't hold on to, Eren continues licking all around her vagina and made sure to hit Annie's clitoris, Annie moaned as Eren was licking her she had to release her juices, as she let it out she sprayed it all over Eren's face.

Annie replayed Eren by sucking his dick, she moved to the bottom half of the bed and Eren moved to the top. Annie grabbed his penis in her hand to keep it steady and put her mouth around the bellend of Eren dick, she released her grip and began to move her body up and down as Eren held in his sperm Annie moved more vigorously as Eren released his load in a state of euphoria.

Annie pulled her body up and they both move to the middle of the bed and Annie lifts up her bottom half up a little as Eren moves as close to Annie as he can. Annie helps Eren insert his Penis into her pussy, Annie starts moving up and down as Eren knows to stay still and hold it in for now as Annie did most of the work, after a few seconds Annie looks at Eren and he knew what that look meant as Annie lent back Eren moved with her, Annie's back was on the bed and Eren was lent over her and he began thrusting and Annie was lying there enjoying every second of it, Annie was moaning and Eren was thrusting as hard as he could and Annie could feel his penis hitting every part of her. Eren climaxed inside her as he pulls out immediately after, Eren and Annie fall asleep afterwards and after an enjoyable day together. 


	11. Marvel AU (Civil war) preview

PAST

"Serum" Annie was held down to a chair by Marley warriors, "father" the warriors begin to restrain her with rope, "Titan" she is in a lot of pain as it took a lot of punishment for them to beat her, "rage" Annie tried to ignore the words and groaned in pain but they would always go to her ears, "death" after that last word Annie went silent. "Ready to comply?" The warrior talking to Annie asks "yes" Annie replies stoneface. Annie goes on a rampage in her Titan form killing a lot of people, she stamps her foot in an ally, she goes back to being human and runs as fast as possible away from the warriors.

PRESENT

The new Corp was in a mission in trost to take down Crossbones aka Kenny Ackerman after a chain of attacks.

The new corp consisted of:  
Eren Jaeger aka Captain Maria (I couldn't call him captain America for obvious reasons so I went with Maria as that's where the wall where he's from)  
Jean Kristen aka the falcon Historia Reiss aka scarlet witch Mikasa Ackerman aka black widow

They were set up around an area hidden from the two entrances so nothing was unseen, a horse carriage was going to the front entrance but the driver takes the horses away causing it flip over onto its back and break the blocked entrance afterwards two carriages enter with people inside, one of the people being start throwing gas grenades everywhere, Eren uses his gear to zoom in and takes out three of the enemies, Jean uses his falcon gear to take out two more, Historia uses her magic to choke one of the enemies and passes him to Jean to ko, Historia sends Eren up to the top floor of a building which crossbones and his men were in, Eren takes out two of crossbones' men while crossbones breaks into a safe with a prototype military weapon "pack it up".

Eren and Armin take out more of crossbones men while Historia works in getting the gas out of the building Eren was in, kenny notices the gas and realises the corp was here and get to there getaway cart, Mikasa takes out a full cart of men with her martial arts prowess but kenny grabs her, she tries to shock him with her bracelets but he feels nothing and throws her in the cart with two men and a grenade, Mikasa uses one of his men as a shield, crossbones gets his cart out of the area and crashes into a market, Jean flies in and sees two of crossbones men going left and two going right, Mikasa goes after the two on the right while Eren went after crossbones but see his armour without the weapon they stole but crossbones sneakily punches Eren in the back. Jean gets the two on the on the left and checks there gear but they don't have it either, Mikasa takes on the two she follows and points a gun at one of them who is also pointing a gun at her as the other one threatens to break the prototype, Jean takes out the one holding the prototype while Mikasa shoots the other one and grabs the prototype. Crossbones and Eren are engaged in a brutal fist fight with them both taking bad blows everywhere but crossbones taking a lot to the face under is mask and Eren eventually throwing him away, kenny takes off his mask.

"I think I look pretty good all things considered" kenny says sarcastically "who's your buyer?" Eren quickly throws on him "you know she knew, your old girlfriend Annie" "what did you say" Eren says after a second to take in what he said in disbelief "she remembered you, I was there, got all weepy about and told me to inject more serum into her, she wanted you to know something she said to me, tell Jaeger when you go to go you got to go ... and your coming with me" and Kenny blows himself up but Historia keeps the blast in a small radius only getting Kenny and sends the explosion upwards where t blows up a building with civilians in it, Historia and Eren look up in shock as corp members start to try and get civilians out the building.  



End file.
